


Swinging For the Fences

by akatonbo



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Gen, Humor, Steve Rogers Is Not As Innocent as Some People Think He Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/pseuds/akatonbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve walks in on most of the team sitting around the kitchen table, and Tony, whose back is to the door, saying, "Anyway, pretty sure Cap doesn't swing that way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging For the Fences

**Author's Note:**

> I _was_ writing actual serious Steve fic at one point late last summer, but it stalled. Somewhere during that process, this went splat on a couple of pages of my notebook, and I thought someone else might also be amused by it.

Steve walks in on most of the team sitting around the kitchen table, and Tony, whose back is to the door, saying, "Anyway, pretty sure Cap doesn't swing that way."

It's not slang Steve's heard before, but it's Tony saying it, it's got to be some kind of innuendo, and the look on Clint's face tells him that he does want to ask, this time. "Swing what way?"

Tony doesn't actually spit out his coffee, but only because he manages to catch himself before he takes a sip instead. He sputters a little, Bruce and Clint snicker, and Natasha visibly stifles a smile.

Steve gets a protein drink from the fridge, and when he glances over at the table again, Tony looks like he can't decide if he's just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or if Christmas came early this year. When he notices Steve looking at him, he straightens up and says, "Left-handed," miming holding a bat over his shoulder. (His right shoulder.)

It's too good an opportunity to pass up, and this time he waits until Tony has a mouth full of coffee before replying, "Oh, I'm a switch-hitter."

It's a very impressive spit-take. Bucky would be proud of him.


End file.
